


Dude (Looks like a Lady)

by Blackiice



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackiice/pseuds/Blackiice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«"Don't get too excited." She said sarcastically as she pulled on the shirt to reveal her chest, a blue light shining between her breasts and Steve's eyes widened. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Thor! Thor, where the fuck is your little shit of a brother?!" A woman yelled, wearing nothing but man's underwear and a worn out dark t-shirt with a red AC/DC logo. Her hair was dark brown and shoulder length, the curls messy from sleep. She was short, petite, and over all beautiful. But also extremely loud. "THOR!"   
  
Thor was sitting in the couch on the common lounge area trying and failing to understand why humans feel the need to keep with the Kardashians. He tore his eyes from the TV only to get more confused when a lady he had never seen before started yelling at him. He grabbed the remote and turned off the television to focus his attention on her. "I... Beg your pardon?"   
  
"Where's Loki? Was he around last night? Did he do this?!" The woman asked frantically, pushing her hair back and out of her eyes.   
  
"Do what?" Thor asked her, getting up to step closer to her.  
  
"Just answer my question, dammit!"    
  
"What's with all the yelling?!" Clint came to the lounge, rubbing the sleep off his eyes, and stopped in his tracks when he saw the woman, a slow smirk tugging at his lips. "Stark likes them feisty, huh?"   
  
"Wha--" The woman shook her head and turned her attention to Thor again, glaring at him.  
  
"I apologize, miss, I do not know of the whereabouts of my brother." Thor replied politely, holding his hands up defensively.   
  
"Well, find him!"   
  
"Is this a sex thing?" Clint asked from the corner again and regretted it the second the woman's brown eyes glared at him.    
  
"What?!" She snapped.  
  
"Look, miss--" Clint started, stepping closer to her. "I know Stark is an asshole. We all do. You should, too. So, I'm sorry to say this, but suck it up. If it's of any consolation, you're the first woman he brought home in months, so I guess that makes you a little special. Not special enough for him to have breakfast with you or something, though."   
  
The woman started at him blankly for a moment, and for a second Clint was afraid she was going to hit him or something of the sort. "Up yours." She simply said and Clint raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Well, fuck you too." He muttered and walked away to get breakfast.   
  
Meanwhile, Thor stood on his previous spot, looking puzzled and wondering what he missed in this whole situation. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked to his side to see a rather sweaty Steve Rogers, just coming up from the gym.   
  
"Uh... What's happening?" Steve asked, trying his hardest to stay polite and not stare at the exasperated woman in the living room, who had very nice legs and wasn't exactly trying to hide them. He recognized her clothes, being too used to be the one who took care of everyone's laundry. Those were definitely Tony's clothes, there was no mistaking the ridiculously expensive black boxers and the dark t-shirt. He swallowed thickly.   
  
"I am afraid I won't be able to give you satisfying explanation, Steven."  Thor replied quietly just as she turned his attention to them.    
  
Steve cleared his throat and smiled politely before addressing to her. "Miss, can I help you?"   
  
"I don't know, can you?!" She snapped back, rather aggressively, and Steve was honestly taken aback.    
  
"Um, excuse me?" He asked quietly and looked at Thor, who was staring blankly at the woman.   
  
"What are  _you_  still doing here?!" She asked Thor, and the God actually stammered, not having a better response. She sighed and stomped her foot, Steve could swear her eyes were starting to glisten with tears, and by her attitude and flush in her face, they were angry tears. "I don't have time for this!" She stomped over to the elevator and Steve and Thor stared, dumbfounded, until she pressed the button and spoke again. "I'll have coffee up in the lab." She muttered and Steve walked over to her.   
  
"Excuse me, I don't think you should--"   
  
"Oh, shut the fuck up!" She snapped and walked inside the elevator. The doors closed and Steve was still frozen and frowning at her as she disappeared behind them. He took the elevator as soon as it came back down, looking back at Thor who was sitting on the couch again and chatting with Clint, who came back from the kitchen with a cup of coffee.   
  
Steve could feel the smell of coffee when he arrived the floor of Tony's lab. He punched in the entrance code and was honestly surprised to see the lady from before in there, sitting on Tony's chair and wheeling around the room from screen to screen and tightly wrapping a cloth around her bicep, tying it with her hand and teeth.    
  
He cleared his throat. "How did you get in here."   
  
"The way I always do, Steve." She replied dryly, picking up a syringe and never looking up as she drew blood off her own arm.   
  
"Excuse me?" Steve was staring at her, confused, and stepped forward. "Who exactly are you?"   
  
The woman looked up then, syringe on the table and wiping the blood of the small puncture with the cloth that was previously on her bicep before flexing her arm to hold the cloth in place as she reached for the neckline of her shirt. "Don't get too excited." She said sarcastically as she pulled on the shirt to reveal her chest, a blue light shining between her breasts and Steve's eyes widened.   
  
"How-- How do have a--" Steve stepped closer again and his eyes darted upwards to her face to finally  _look_  at her. The shade of brown in her eyes was familiar, as was the shape of her lips even if they looked fuller now. He swallowed thickly. "Tony?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever roleplayed something very similar to the beginning of this on omegle, I just want to say that I did not steal the idea, I was the rolepleayer.


	2. Chapter 2

"How--" Steve still couldn't find the right words to form sentences, too shocked and still finding it hard to believe. "Is it really you?"  
  
"No." Tony deadpanned with an eye roll, fixing her shirt so it would cover her chest again. "I just randomly give out arc reactors to women who are automatically granted permission to access my lab." She turned back and walked to the table with the syringe containing her blood. When Steve didn't say a word, Tony looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "You do know I was joking, right?"   
  
"I-- Yes, of course, but-- You're a woman." Steve pointed out dumbly, mentally kicking himself for such a terrible remark.   
  
"I've noticed." Tony growled and walked to the corner. There was a small kitchen there - Steve and Pepper's idea - with a small fridge, a microwave, a coffee machine and a cabinet to keep plates, cups and utensils. There was also a mattress in there and a small bathroom with a less than amazing shower, but it was good enough. More than often Tony was too focused on work to leave the lab, after a long time lost trying to change Tony's habits, Steve just proposed this to Pepper. It was working out greatly.   
  
Steve watched her stand on her tiptoes to get a mug from the cabinet and it made him notice just how short she was now. His eyes drifted to her legs and he shook his head. "How did this even happen?" He asked as he watched her pour the fresh coffee into the mug.  
  
Tony sighed and looked at Steve, drinking from her mug. "Does it look like I know?" She wasn't yelling anymore, her voice wasn't irritated, just heavy. She put the mug down and stood on her tiptoes again to try and reach for the painkillers. She was too short for that now and groaned before turning to Steve. "Can you get me my pills?"   
  
"Sure." Steve was still wrapping his mind around the fact that Tony was now a woman, and apparently had no idea why. He stepped over and easily reached the painkillers and handed them to her, watching as she swallowed two of them with a long sip of coffee. Steve blinked and shook his head, took a deep breath before talking again. "What  _do_  you know?"   
  
"Not much." Tony admitted. "I finished the blueprints for the new suit last night and went downstairs, took a hot shower and fell asleep as soon as I fell in the mattress. Then this pain in my chest woke me up and when I looked down I had boobs." She chuckled dryly, bitterly, and looked up to see a concerned frown on Steve's features instead of the confused one he kept up until now. "… What?"   
  
"Are you alright? Is the arc reactor functioning normally?"   
  
"Oh. Yeah, don't worry about that. If it was malfunctioning I would probably be dead by now."   
  
"Is that supposed to be comforting?!" Steve's tone was angrier than he intended, but he still didn't back away.   
  
"On some level." Tony shrugged, appearing unfazed. "Look, it's no big deal. It hurt like this when I first got the reactor, too. My bones and muscles changed completely, my whole body hurts. It just hurts more on the chest, but my vitals are normal."  
  
Steve sighed and paced back and forth, the frown never leaving. At least now he knew why Tony wanted the painkillers, but even if she said she was alright he couldn't help but to be worried. "You were drawing blood earlier."   
  
"I'm gonna analyze it, maybe ask Bruce for some help, see if there's anything I can do about this."   
  
"You accused Loki, too."   
  
"I did no such thing." Tony replied, matter of fact-ly. "I went to sleep as a man and woke up as a woman. I'm putting all my bets on magic and Loki is the first son of a bitch I can think of that may have some answers. That's why I sent Thor out to look him."   
  
Steve thought it through as he paced and ended up nodding. "He might be a good lead."   
  
"Exactly. Now could you stop with the pacing? You're making me dizzy."   
  
Steve stopped in his tracks to stare at Tony, mouth agape. She casually sipped in her coffee at the sight alone made Steve's stomach turn. "Excuse me?" He asked in a dangerous whisper, before raising his voice. "You could be in danger! We have no idea what we're dealing with here and you're just-- Standing there drinking coffee?! I'm  _worried_  for you! I'm freaking out! And you're annoyed because I'm nervous?!" It took Steve a moment to actually see the tears glistening in Tony's eyes and he immediately felt terrible, his whole face falling, but Tony interrupted before he could apologize.  
  
"You think I'm not nervous? You think I'm enjoying this?!" Tony's body was weakened from the change and she was trembling as she put down the mug she was holding. "You said it, Rogers, I have  _no idea_   what I'm dealing with! Do you know how disconcerting that is for me?! I was held captive and I used my knowledge to literally fly out of a cave, but now? I have no idea how to deal with magic! No idea at all! I have no idea what happened to me, who made it happen, I have no idea if it's killing me slowly without my notice, I don't know how long it'll last, I don't know if it's permanent, I--!" The angry, frustrated tears fell down her cheeks as she sobbed, feeling pathetic for it, which made her even more angry. "There's too much that I can't answer! What am I supposed to do? What's the point in  _pacing_  if it's not gonna give me any questions or my normal body back?!"   
  
By then, Steve was feeling more like an idiot than he ever did. He hesitated before stepping over to her and wrapping his arms around her trembling frame and was honestly surprised when she didn't pull away. She clawed at his shirt instead, hands balled into fists at Steve's chest as she sobbed quietly. Steve sighed and rubbed his hand over her back. "… I'm sorry, Tony. I'm-- I'm really nervous and confused and I let it out on you."  
  
"Just don't tell anyone that I cried and we'll be even." Tony mumbled against Steve's chest as she calmed down and felt the huff of air from Steve's quiet chuckle on her hair. She pulled away once the tears stopped falling and wiped away the ones on her cheeks. "I mean it. Tell anyone about this and I won't think twice before blasting you in the crotch."   
  
Steve smiled softly and his arms fell to his sides as he nodded. "I won't tell anyone, don't worry." He watched as she nodded and went to get a refill on her coffee.  
    
To be fair, Steve was staring, looking her up and down and feeling terrible for it. From the first time he saw Tony that morning, Steve had been having a hard time not staring at her, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Not that Tony wasn't gorgeous before but, being born in another time, it was so much easier for Steve to appreciate a woman's beauty than a man's. He had been told too many times that it was wrong to look at other men like that, to lust after them, to love them. And yet here he was in the 21st century and having the most ridiculous of crushes on a man. Except that now, after months of Steve repressing his feelings, that man was a woman. It was just so much harder not to look at her that way because, well, what was there to stop Steve from doing so?   
  
"You're staring." Tony pointed out from where she was nursing her fresh cup of coffee, her reddened eyes fixated on the black liquid as she thought of any possibility to speed up the process of finding out exactly what happened to her.    
  
Steve cleared his throat and looked away. "I'm sorry. It's just that this whole thing is really weird." He sighed. "But hey, on the bright side, you look beautiful."   
  
That did make a tiny smile form on Tony's lips and she finished her coffee in one long swig. "I'm gonna go find Bruce." She finally decided and picked up the syringe with her blood from the table, threw the needle away on her way out. "Which leaves you to try and explain this to the rest of the team. I'm pretty sure Clint already told Natasha about the weird woman in the living room so, have fun. And good luck."   
  
Steve looked at Tony as she left, the curly hair bouncing with each step. He sighed at her words, but then got distracted by her legs and groaned at himself. "Focus, Steve,  _focus_." He whispered when Tony was out of sight and left to face the Clint and Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I actually don't celebrate, because my mom is really the only family I would have to celebrate Christmas with, and she's a Jehovah's Witness, so. I got bored and felt like writing. So there's my present to whoever likes this.
> 
> I do realize Tony is completely out of character when she cries on Steve's chest, but she just got a new body, a new uterus, and her hormones are all over the place. So don't complain about it.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos on the first chapter, I never thought this would even get hits. I hope to not disappoint (although I know this chapter is shit).


End file.
